


The few times Aziraphale fell asleep in Crowley’s presence

by Xitrie



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aziraphale is Bad at Feelings (Good Omens), Crowley doesn't know what to do with his feelings, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Chronological, maybe eventual smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xitrie/pseuds/Xitrie
Summary: A few times Aziraphale felt comfortable enough to drift off when together with Crowley.





	The few times Aziraphale fell asleep in Crowley’s presence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at stuff!! But I love my boys!

The outskirts of England were boring to say the least, long winding roads with barely any streetlights. It was boring but comforting, and after what they had been through recently, boring was just fine. Aziraphale had been quiet for awhile now, presumably staring off just like Crowley himself. Queen’s ‘A night at the opera’ playing softly, if it were up to Crowley it would’ve been blasting through the Bentley, but his conscience told him that the other supernatural being in the car would not appreciate it in this moment. 

Crowley tapped his steering wheel, feeling the urge to look over at Aziraphale. _Keep your eyes on the road, just for tonight, for him._ “Angel? You doing alright?”

No response, “Aziraphale?” 

He dared a quick glance. A smile creeping on his face as he noticed the other’s face squished against the window, his eyes shut. _Sleeping are we? Weren’t you the one saying that your lot didn’t sleep._

The angel was breathing slowly, almost sitting completely still apart from the few shifts caused by Crowley’s driving. He looked so at peace, a big contrast to the usual look of fear in his eyes when Crowley was doing 90 miles an hour. When was the last time that everything was such a mess? It was funny that off all places his car was now somewhere where Aziraphale felt safe, _secure._ Crowley took in all of Aziraphale’s features, the features that he had grown attracted to over the 6000 years they knew each other. _God-, someone, who gave you the right to be this handsome?_ He felt himself internally cringe, _sure because thinking about someone while they were asleep right next to you isn’t creepy at all._ He couldn’t help it, it’s hard to deny your feelings when you’ve been having them for your entire life on earth. 

Aziraphale stirred, his nose scrunching as he let out a sigh. Was he waking up? Another glance towards the angel, _nope that’s definitely still an angel sleeping against a window._ It was probably all nice and cool, Crowley preferred the heat himself but maybe it was what calmed Aziraphale down. Crowley nervously licked his lips, could angels dream? If so, what could he be dreaming about? Saving the world? _Miracles?_ Who knows, maybe even stopping the antichrist!

“Crowley-“ Aziraphale groaned, sounding irritated, mumbling as his eyebrows knotted together. “D-do..” he couldn’t quite make out what he was trying to say. “Mind?” 

_Am I seriously pestering you in your sleep too now?_

“I.. angel..” he slurred, “don’t.. tempt me.”

_OK, well, that was as clear as day._

Crowley felt the need to hit his head against his steering wheel, a blush creeping over his face, _you can’t seriously be doing this to me angel._ His head reeling with the possibilities that simple phrase could imply, he bit his bottom lip. 

Biting down on it harder as he was suddenly met with bright headlights and a loud car honk, he jumped, shaking his head a little at the gesture. Demons don’t jump, they’re demons for hell’s sake. Aziraphale shot up, pushing his hands against the surrounding car. He gasped, still hazy from his previous slumber. 

“Good heavens! That is not a very pleasant thing to wake up to, Crowley!” He breathed out, sounding frightened with a hint of annoyance. “We could’ve gotten ourselves discorperated!” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Crowley said, still blushing. “Should’ve taught you something, huh?” His sunglasses low on his nose. “Never fall asleep in a demon’s Bentley.”

“How could I not? I’ve been, quite frankly exhausted.” Aziraphale huffed, straightening himself up a little.

“Nice nap?” Crowley asked, staring at the road. If he would even dare to look at Aziraphale, still wondering what his dream could’ve been about.

“I suppose.” Aziraphale replied, wiping his cheek which had before been pressed against the cool window. “Don’t know why I just- drifted off.”

“It’s been a busy couple of days, Angel. Don’t blame yer, worst yet to come ‘course.” The other said, shrugging. Changing the subject almost immediately. Only a few more days ‘till Armageddon after all, _maybe that should be your focus instead of trying to figure out if an angel has been fantasizing about you-_

“It has, hasn’t it?” Aziraphale sighed, thankfully interrupting Crowley’s internal monologue. 

“Never been _this_ involved before. I mean, being on the tail of what you assume to be the antichrist for 11 years only to find out you’ve been on the wrong track the entire time.. What fools we have been.” 

“It’s gonna be alright, all that’s left to do his find the child.” Crowley replied, “Besides, I think we’re on track. ‘S shame that the nuns were a dead lead.” 

“You’re right, Crowley. We have to stay positive.” 

“I’m always right.” Crowley said, a smirk plastered on his face. 

“How long ‘till we get back to London?” Aziraphale asked, clearing his throat. 

_Thinking about catching some more shuteye, huh?_

“About half an hour of so, wanna continue your little nap?” 

Aziraphale placed his hand underneath his chin, contemplating the idea of letting his body rest a little more. He looked over at Crowley. “Only if you promise not to get yourself in trouble, and for heaven’s sake don’t drive so much faster than the speed limit.”

“I promise, Angel.” Crowley laughed, “Just try to unwind a lil’, sleeping isn’t really your thing right?”

“It never really has been, maybe it was the sound of the engine that got me a little drowsy.”

“Surprising really, but don’t let me keep you awake.” 

“It’s fine, Crowley.” Aziraphale replied, sounding as if sleep was going to take him away soon. “I like your company, I thought you would’ve been aware of that by now.” The angel was smiling, Crowley tried not to look but the way he was speaking he could just _hear_ that the other was smiling fondly at him. His snake-like eyes looked from behind his sunglasses, Aziraphale was looking at him; ever so friendly. His eyes a bit hooded as he resumed his position against the window, a yawn escaping him. Aziraphale slowly placed a hand in front of his mouth, yawning an apology. 

Crowley nodded in reply, his hold on the steering wheel tightening. 

“I know, Angel.” Crowley said, fighting the urge to smile back at him in fear of looking over at him ever so affectionate. 

_You’re gonna kill me one of these days._


End file.
